Bumblebee
by poison-and-pixiedust
Summary: "You're an Omega?" In which a team of psychotic killers learn to bond as a pack, a family; and criminals turn other to be the most overprotective idiots ever. Omegaverse, Alpha, Beta, Omega. POLYAMORY. Mild BDSM
1. 1: Suicide Squad

The room was small, cramped and damp. A rusted pipe leaked, giving off a slow rhythm of drips. The walls were a dark grey, almost black, with mould growing in the corners. A dirty metal toilet and sink were in one corner. The other side of the room held a worn mattress, thin blanket and a lumpy pillow.

On the wiry mattress a sat a woman. Her legs were crossed as she stared down at the mattress, black-brown hair flowing over her face in a demented format. Her skin looked washed out against the orange of her jumpsuit. She shivered slightly, due to the nipping cold air.

The door the her cage pulled open. The brunette only raised her eyes, studying the aura of evil shrouding the lady. She didn't speak. Both women stared at each other for a sometime, studying the other.

The evil woman was an alpha, the younger woman deduced quickly, a cold one at that. No mates, no heart, no true tether to the world. Her eyes were coal. Before long the evil woman withdrew, and the cell door was slammed shut.

Guards flooded the cell, yelling orders for her not to move from her position sat on the floor. She didn't. This was the norm for when they took her to the labs, but, as they led her locked up body elsewhere, her curiosity grew. She made no noise as she was injected with God knows what, no, it was the flooding, blinding light that made her hiss. Finally, her chains were undone and she stretched, gazing around as she did so.

Military men and women surrounded what seemed to be a military camp. In the middle, where she'd just been dumped, were 6 people dressed in similar orange jumpsuits.

"Listen up!" A military man stepped forward, "In your necks is a nanite explosive. It's as small as a grain of rice but it has the power of a hand grenade." Unconsciously her hand moved up to her neck. This news made her tense, her nerves were already frayed from all the alphas and betas surrounding her. For once, she was glad for the suppressants they'd been pumping her with- to them she'd seem like a beta.

"Try to escape, you die!" The army man continued. "Try to kill each other, you die; step out of line, you die! Vex me and you die!"

Her eyes drew towards the clown queen, Harley Quinn, who sat up on a crate, speaking, "I'm not to be quiet vexing- just forewarning you." She commented with a grin.

"Lady, shut up!" Army man roared at Harley. This was followed by army dude and bald, bearded guy talking about pep talks, until army guy ordered them to get their shit.

A grey tornado decorated her case, she noticed as she pulled it open. A smile tugged onto her lips- at the top were her clothes. She didn't even pause. First she pulled on her yellow lace underwear- a pretty bralette used instead of a bra- then she pulled on her long sleeve fishnet crop top. Next, was a yellow crop top with the words 'I'm a happy-go-lucky ray of fucking sun' printed in black on it. The she shimmied into her self-graffiteed black skinny jeans, which displayed holes every now and again. Lastly it was time for her black, knee length, lace up high heeled boots. Once she was dress she found herself feeling more confident, more like herself.

She smiled adoringly as she placed her weapons on her body. She hid away several different types of black and yellow knives, daggers and throwing knives. Her golden yellow throwing stars were the hidden on her person. At her hips she placed her only outwardly obvious knives, two Indian katars embellished in intricate gold designs. On her right hand, she slid a knuckleduster onto her index, middle and ring fingers, whilst a similar one is placed on her left hand index and middle fingers.

Finally dressed she took a moment to apply her trademark make-up: golden yellow glittery lips and a yellow line painted down her left eye. Finally she was ready.

She had felt eyes on her as she changed but couldn't seem to find it in herself to give a damn. Once Harley was dressed, the clown skipped over to her, "Looksies like you and me are the only girlies in our little group- only betas too by the smells of it," Harley grinned, tapping the top of her nose before she stuck out her hand, "Harley Quinn, nice ta meet ya, doll." She introduced.

The shorter woman smiled back at her, "Maia Leyva, you too." She shook the jester's hand. "Guess we'll have to keep the men folk in line then." She teased.

"I think we're gonna be great friends." Harley purred, before skipping off to speak with the bald, bearded guy.

Maia knew that this 'mission' was going to go well from the offset. After all, their chopper had already crashed, Flagg had already killed off Grumpy-Wall-Climber, and now they were walking- walking! So, to distract herself from the hell that is exercise, she decided to socialise. Joy.

She walked up to where Harley was talking to the bald, bearded guy, "Hey." She said when she reached them.

"Maia!" Harley squealed with a gorgeous grin, "This is Floyd!"

Maia simply stared back at Harley blankly, "Never heard of him." She shrugged.

"Deadshot." 'Floyd' cut in, his eyes looking over the small woman.

At this Maia looked up at him and smirked, "Hitman." She nodded appreciatively. With no wish to continue in Harley and Deadshot's conversation she moved on to the crazy Australian.

"So, unicorns?" Was how she started the conversation. He gave her a glare. Maia held up her hands in mock surrender, "I ain't judgin'. Everyone loves a cute unicorn." Maia nodded cheerfully to herself.

The Australian grinned at that, baring his teeth, "I think we'll get along fine. I'm George, but everyone calls me Digger or Boomerang."

"Maia, nice to meet you Georgie." Boomerang barked out a laugh before the duo launched into a long conversation on unicorns.

Maia was undoubtedly grumpy when their conversation was interrupted- the subsequent fight and killing spree that followed, however, did make her feel better. Sure, she was not thrilled Tattoos didn't bother joining the fight, but hey, she also didn't particularly care. What she did care about was the fact that there was even more walking. Maia was not happy.

On the walk she ended up next to crocodile-man. "Hiya, beautiful." She greeted with a sweet smile.

The alpha growled lowly, "You mocking me?" His eyes narrowed, his hood shadowing his emerald face.

This question caused Maia to frown and cock her head to the side, "No? Why would I be?"

The man stared at her. After several minutes he finally spoke, "I'm Croc."

"That's not a name." Maia shot back immediately.

The man grunted, "Waylon, everybody calls me Croc."

Maia hummed absent mindedly, "Well which do you like being called?"

Croc grunted out, "Neither." Making Maia frown, her eyebrows scrunched together, creating waving creases on her forehead.

"What do you wanna be called?" She asked as the group continued to sluggishly walk. Her frown deepened as he shrugged. She huffed, "Well then, I'll call you," She paused for a minute, "Niño bonito." She decreed with a decisive nod. Croc merely stared down at her. She smirked up at him cheekily, "Pretty boy." She translated. The crocodile-man snorted out a deep rumbling chuckle that hit her instincts head on. The air forced itself out in a puff. She quickly disguised the gasp to be due to all the (horrific) walking.

"What's your name, shortie?" He smiled at the lithe girl. He liked her, he decided.

"Maia Leyva." She grinned. Purring, she continued, "Lovely to meet you."

Maia wasn't completely sure when she ended up near the tattooed man, but still as she heard him grumbling to himself she couldn't help but agree with his words, "Sí, este caminar es muy molesto." (Yes, this walking is very annoying) The man looked up in mild shock.

"Ain't surprised you find it annoying with those heals, you loca." He said, eyeing her boots with almost a look of mistrust.

"But they're so pretty." Maia purred, looking down at her shoes, wiggling her foot affectionately as she took another step.

"You're trippin' girl, you're gonna break you neck in them things." He shot back. His scolding flared her instincts, and she struggled not to gasp. Desperately, Maia squashed them down.

"What's your name, Tatuajes?" Maia asked, smiling up at him.

"El Diablo, y tú?" (And you?) He asked, his feet shuffling against the floor as he walked.

"They call you the devil?" Maia asked, her nose scrunched up slightly. She didn't think he seemed all that evil- no more than the rest of them anyway. "What's your real name?" She knew she was pressing for private stuff, but if he didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't.

"Chato Santana, you gonna tell me yours now, guapa?" He replied without a care of what name she called him.

"Maia Leyva." Maia smiled, glad she now knew all her group of misfits names.

There were a lot of things that truly pissed Maia off in the coming hours. First was the stairs, then the fight with the not-so-humans, then more stairs, then they found out they were saving Waller, then Harley left (which Maia wasn't angry about because Harley was with her alpha) but then Harley returned to them without the Joker (presumably he was dead), then they found out the whole mission was bullshit, so, now they sat in a desolate bar.

Maia was stressed, and for someone like her, that was very unhealthy. So, in an attempt to calm herself, she used her powers to float different alcohol bottles around in a circle.

"How you doin' that, Bumblebee?" Harley asked, eyes transfixed on the blur of spinning bottles. Maia had forgotten that she'd not used her powers yet this mission.

"I can control air." She mumbled absent mindedly, her own eyes not leaving the colorful swirl.

"What else can you do?" Boomerang asked curiously from his seat to the left of her. Leaning towards him slightly, she turned her face to face his. Maia sucked in on the air slightly, and Boomerang began to choke. Maia allowed him to breathe again, not wanting to harm a member of their odd makeshift family. "So, I shouldn't piss you off." Boomerang grinned. Maia simply smirked back.

A frown etched onto her face as she felt the need to sooth her new pack members, they were all upset for one reason or another, and after Diablo's story and Flagg's return, Maia really just wanted to bundle her alphas and beta up in blankets somewhere safe.

But, as Flagg broke the bomb controller, the team agreed they would finish this mission- after all, the witch had messed with their pack mate's beta, and they were not okay with that.

In the fight with the witch and the incubus, Diablo ordered the bomb to blow whilst he was over it. Maia was furious, not one of her alphas, no way. She lashed out with the powers, forcing the incubus to stay in the corner whilst flinging Diablo away and clear. The energy this endeavour took, made sticky, metallic blood drip from her nose, and for Maia to lose consciousness. If Deadshot hadn't caught her, then the girl would have slammed quite painfully to the ground.

When Maia came to, she discovered that the bitch, Waller, was alive and well, happily threatening to blow them all up. So (after the squad was healed, hale, and Floyd saw his daughter) they ended up back in prison. And in the coming weeks, Maia often wandered over how her pack was, for it wouldn't be several months until she saw them.


	2. 2: Breathless

The guards dragged the small woman down the hallways before shoving her into the med room. Something had changed, Maia wasn't sure what, but something had. Roughly the guards strapped her down onto the examination chair. Her forehead, wrists, chest, hips, thighs and calves were tightly strapped down. Bruises blossomed where they cut into her skin.

The doctors loomed over her, wiping disinfectant on her lower stomach. The six needles were in a flower shape. The doctor who held them was a female, a beta. Her black curls were pulled back into a tight bun, that didn't want to hold them. The other doctor- also female, but an alpha- nodded to her. She injected the flower of needles and it hurt. It was like liquid fire spreading put through her veins, arteries and capillaries, infecting her tissues, glands and organs. The lava spread until it hit her heart and her brain simultaneously. With that, she passed out into the abyss of unconscious.

Maia woke up in her dank cell, she immediately sensed the difference, and, oh god, did it hurt. For the first time a sob left her lips. She pulled at the collar around her neck, wishing for a moment that she had her powers. She wondered if they all felt it too.

So she sobbed and she sobbed until her throat was raw and she had no more tears. She needed them. If this was to happen then she needed them. Even with all the suppressants they'd pumped her with, her hormones were going haywire. She needed them.

It wasn't until several weeks later, Harley was sipping coffee when the Joker blasted in.

Joker wanted to leave but neither of them could bring themselves to. It was like something was keeping them there, "What is this, Puddin'?" Harley whined, she didn't understand.

Joker growled, "A bond." Harley's face snapped up to his. They looked at each other for a minute, before Harley began to smile.

"Guess, we'd best be lookin', then." She sang. Joker nodded, with that the two began to roam.

They found Digger first. He was loud and obnoxious, but the alpha oddly smelt like pack, so Joker kept him within his eye sight. This was not the time nor the place for his hormones to take over.

Next it was Floyd. He, at least, had a brain cell (or that was Joker's opinion). He understood that a pack bond had somehow formed, but he didn't understand how- not without an omega. Joker kept an eye on him too.

Next was Croc. Harley had to sweet talk him out, but eventually he came. He just grunted and followed their slowly growing pack.

The next person was an unexpected find. It was witchy- well not so witchy anymore. Either way it was Flagg's beta.

"June?" Floyd asked, "What you doing locked up here?" June flinched at the noise, which sent a protective instinct through the rest of the pack.

"They- they blamed me for her. Arrested me. I- I- I think Rick's in a cell down the hall somewhere." She murmured quietly, studying her knew pack through the corners of her eyes.

"Flagg's locked up?" Harley demanded incredulously.

"When- when they arrested me, he tried to fight them." The woman chewed at her lip. Harley dragged the woman to her side, an arm around her shoulders. They'd decided that (at least for now) June was the most vulnerable member of their pack. She needed protecting.

As June said, Rick was just down the hall. The minute he was let out of his cage he had June in his arms. Joker at least appreciated the man's reaction to his mate (therefore J thought he might have a brain cell).

Next was Chato. They unplugged the tank, letting the human torch be free. His eyes scanned the group. His mind had come to a conclusion- there was only one of them missing.

Her cell was on the far side of the prison compound. They smelt her highly dulled sent before they could even see her. If she weren't pack, she'd simply smell like a beta. Next they heard her screams. As one the pack was sprinting to her cell. Croc literally ripped the door off. Her screams cut off as she looked up. In tears that hadn't stopped for weeks, she rose, only to immediately collapse into Digger's arms. The pack crowded her, letting her rest and gain the stability she needed.

Finally she was composed (although it didn't last long). Maia was furious. She was so angry she was literally shaking. Chato (the only one who had an omega before) was the only one smart enough to step back and let the chica do as she pleased.

Maia looked up at Croc and pulled at her collar, "Get this off of me." He quickly complied, and finally, finally, she was free.

"You're an Omega?" Digger questioned dumbly.

Maia glared at her pack as they blocked the way, "Move." She growled, her eyes flashing. Chato was the only one to do as she said. Maia was fuming, she had people to destroy and her imbeciles were in the way. She ignored their protests. Maia flicked her wrist, and everyone (apart from Chato) flow into the walls, far out of her way. With that she stalked out.

Chato glanced around the group, "You locos ain't had an omega before, so here's a tip. If she gets like that, you do whatever to please her, not the other way 'round. You get me?" The group groaned as they pulled themselves up. Hobbling along, they followed after their enraged mate.

Maia stalked down the passageways that she knew off by heart. She knew her pack was confused (and probably worried) but she was busy. She needed to know what they did.

A guard turned down the hallway. Maia raised her hand to suffocate him, but Joker had put a bullet in his head already. That reminded Maia, she needed to get her shit once she was done with the 'doctors'.

Maia flew hurricane level winds at the heavy metal door, making it fly open. Bother the doctors were their. The alpha reached for a gun, but Maia threw them both heavily into the opposite wall, she kept them there. Her pack entered the room behind her, eyes flicking between Maia and the pinned doctors.

"What did you do to me?" Maia growled furiously. Neither doctor spoke.

Maia took the air from their lungs. They slowly suffocated eyes bulging, turning an angry red, in contrast with their paling faces. As their eyes clouded over, reaching breaking point, Maia allowed them to breathe again.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded. Her eyes were hooded as she glared up at them.

The alpha scowled. She growled at Maia, "Fuck you."

Maia titled her head. She gave the alpha a demented smile. June buried her head in Flagg's chest- she was pretty sure she wouldn't want to see this.

"You know what?" Maia purred at the alpha, "I don't need both of you." Maia began to push air into the alphas lungs. The woman opened her mouth as if to scream, but Maia let no air out. The alphas lungs burned painfully and her head felt like it was about to explode. Tears streamed down her face. Slowly she turned red, then purple, her lips began to paint blue. Her eyes clouded over as the life began to drain out of them. Maia smirked. She dropped the alphas body into a heap on the floor.

The beta stared on, paralysed with fear.

"Now," Maia stalked towards the beta- predator stalking prey. "What did you do to me?" Maia purred. The beta whimpered and flinched as Maia ran a finger down her cheek. Maia smiled coldly at her.

"They- Th- They-" Maia rolled her eyes and harshly gripped the betas chin.

"Stop stuttering." She commanded coldly. Her eyes flashed with unadultered loathing.

The beta swallowed heavily. "They, Waller, she wanted to see want would happen if you were injected with your packs pheromones without being able to see them. She theorised that it might break the bond." Growls filled the tense atmosphere of the room. Joker's hand twitched on his gun. Chato's clenched fist was ablaze. The beta doctor's eyes were flickering around the tense and fuming forms of the imprisoned criminals.

Maia smiled sweetly at the beta. Her eyes were freezing cold with no sympathy, and blazing hot with bubbling over fury.

Maia stroked the beta's cheek up and down gently, "You want to know what it did? 'Cause clearly it ain't broke the bond." The beta whimpered and cringed as Maia sweetly spoke to her. "Well," Maia purred, "It put me in a constant state heat. With nothing from anyone in my pack, with no knowledge of their whereabouts or well being." The pack grew more and more angry as their omega spoke. For people murderously inclined anger tended not to be safe for the person it was aimed at.

Maia continued to smile sweetly at the whimpering doctor. In a purring voice she continued hauntingly, "It started as an ache in my chest." Maia trailed her finger just bellow the beta's neck. "Then it turned into a slow burning heat in my heart." Maia jabbed her finger harshly above the beta's heart. Through this she kept secret her voice light and pleasant, "Then a ringing started in my head." She flicked the doctor's forehead. "And it continued until into a sharp pain, until I though I was going insane. Well, more insane." Maia grinned wickedly at the doctor, "The slow burning grew and spread- maybe you heard the screams? No?" Maia cooked her head to the side. "Well it spread to my lungs. A burning anguish of suffocation." Maia looked the beta in the eye. Fear faced malice, and Maia had no sympathy whatsoever. "Want to try it?" Maia said in a sing-song voice.

The doctor shook her head frantically, terror shining in her dulled eyes. Maia hummed, slowly clenching her fist. The air slowly drew out of the doctors lungs, not allowing her to breathe back in. The doctors chest began to burn, her lungs becoming liquid fire. Lack of oxygen drew a dull ringing in her ears.

"You feel that?" Maia cooed. "This is mild compared to what I felt." Maia waited for the telltale blissful look, indicating the doctor only had minutes left to live. There. Maia moved to gently kiss the doctors cheek. It created a new sense of terror for the doctor, during moments that should have been bliss. Maia stares blank faced as the body fell. "And I didn't even have the luxury of death." She tutted at the body clicking her tongue.

Turning away from the two bodies, Maia finally faced her pack. "Well," She beamed at them, "That was fun." Harley, for all her anger, immediately started laughing.

Suddenly- as if a switch had been flicked- she faced Maia seriously, "You're on suppressants."

Maia wrinkle her nose in abhorrent disgust, "Not by my choice." She shrugged, "Makes my head all scewy." Harley accepted this, grin painted on her face as she pulled Maia into hug.

Once she deemed it enough, Harley stepped back and pulled Maia to face the Joker. The two murderers studied each other.

"Maia," Harley said in a chirpy manner, "This is Puddin'." She gestured. "Mistah J, this is Bumblebee." Maia snorted and rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Nice ta, ah, meet ya, doll." Joker smirked at the omega.

She simply winked at him, "You too, hun."

Maia grew serious as she eyed her pack. Then one by one she began checking them for harm. She tutted at what she saw. Chato was again the only one who didn't sputter or protest.

Once she'd deemed them well enough to survive bursting out of the prison, she stepped back.

Chato joined her side. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You can bundle us up when we're out, loca." He whispered in her ear. She nodded, reassured. She released his hand after giving it a gentle squeeze. She stalked out the hall.

"Where are we goin' now?" Digger's loud Australian drawl complained.

Maia didn't look back or halt her walking as she called, "To get our shit." The pack followed.


	3. 3: Dumbass Idiots

Maia felt more comfortable once she had her belongings back. She turned to face her back and smiled softly. They looked more like themselves, it calmed her nerves a fraction.

She turned to the Joker, "Can we get out of her now?" She hated that a small whine had planted itself in her voice. Her baser instincts were threatening to take over and she was having a difficult time stopping them.

"'Course, doll." He gave her a manic grin. He nodded his head to the corridor, and they all began to follow him out.

Joker didn't like this. He hated it, loathed it to Hell and beyond. He detested being at the front of the group, it meant his eyes were off them, and if his eyes were off them they could get hurt. Still, he had to lead the pack out, as much as he detested every fractional moment of it.

Harley came a dancing to her mate's side, before grabbing his hand. Previously her eyes had been trained on the ridiculous amount of tension in his shoulders. Sometimes her Puddin' could be so silly. She slid her hand into his. Experience told her that this would calm his worrying somewhat.

Joker gave Harley's hand a squeeze of reassurance. Honestly the action probably did more for him than it did for his Queen. Still it helped him focus on the task at hand. Getting his pack out safely. Harley gently squeezed his hand back. The group kept moving.

Floyd could easily see the tension in Joker's shoulders from his view point. He and Croc had taken up positions at the back of the group, protecting the vulnerability of their pack. The hitman considered the positions their pack had taken.

Flagg was with June. They were positioned just in front of Croc and himself. Flagg's gun was rested against his shoulder, ready to be fired, whilst his other hand gripped June's.

June was a bundle of tension that did not help any of his baser instincts. Still her thumb was gently rubbing against Flagg's hand in a calming gesture. She held the hand gun Flagg had given her with little finesse. Despite this, her grip was strong and secure, never faltering. She was prepared to fire if she had to.

In front of the pair walked Maia, with Chato plastered to her side. The two metas were speaking of something in hushed voices, he couldn't pick up what was being said. Maia was twirling one of her knives in one hand, the other she used to brush against Chato, finding security in her pack.

Chato, Floyd noted, had a mildly worried expression on his face. While that could have been a number of things, Floyd couldn't help feeling nervous at the way he was fussing over Maia. Something was wrong there and it made him twitch. But Chato's protective position around Maia chilled him out slightly. She was safe.

Digger was in front of them, both hands filled with boomerangs. His sacks rested on his shoulders and across his back, containing the rest of the pack's belongings. Digger kept spinning the boomerangs in his hands, as if preparing for the second he would need to use them.

Joker and Harley held hands at the front, guns twitching in their other hands. Joker was tense, like a tightly wound cobra waiting to attack. Harley appeared to be doing everything she could to calm the Joker. From Floyd's point of view it didn't seem to be working.

A smirk twitched at Floyd's lips as he realised that their positions rounded Maia to the centre of their formation, in the most protected point. Each member of the pack was ready to protect her, even little June (who most certainly knew less about fighting than the omega). It gave Floyd some pride and satisfaction knowing they would protect their omega. To the last breath.

During all this Maia was dealing with her fiery mate. He was fluttering around her like there was no tomorrow. The actions didn't truly annoy her, in fact the calmed her down significantly. There lied the problem.

"Stop fussing." She murmured to him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay? You look pale, loca." He worried, a hand moving to rest on her back.

"I'm just tired and your fussin' ain't helpin'." The more exhausted she became the less she pronounced her words properly, falling back into her natural way of speaking. "I'm only runnin' off of adrenaline. Your fussin' is chilling me out too much. So stop."

"If you're tired let me carry you." He pressed, far too aware of the vibrating shakes in her legs.

"I ain't getting vulnerable in this place, you carry me and I'll collapse into my instincts." She argued in a hissed whisper, cautious about the rest of their pack hearing.

Chato deflated. A frown marred his beautifully tattooed face, "You don't trust us."

Maia couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes. "'Course I trust you, you idio'." She said with soft affection. "I trust you all with my life."

"Then what's the problem?" He grouched. Maia stopped herself from cooing at his expression. His pouting was adorable. Chato would forever deny that he had ever pouted.

"You're all idiots. I don't trust you with your lives." She tutted. "While I'm down and out and all cooky, you're bound to do something stupid- like get yourselves killed in some naive attempt to protect me."

Chato huffed. He couldn't even argue with that. He knew, of course, that if it truly came down to it any of the pack would sacrifice their own lives to save Maia's. And, in spite of Maia's annoyance at the idea, he couldn't find himself regretting that fact for a single moment. She was their omega of course they'd protect her.

Maia sighed as she read Chato's feelings off of his face. 'Dumbass idiot' she thought fondly.

"We're almost out." She told him. The air was lass dense here, they had to be near the outside. "I'll be fine for now."

Knowing better from experience, Chato didn't argue. Damn the stubbornness of omegas.


	4. 4: You Okay?

It was when the group of ruffians reached the outside that it started raining bullets. Between Joker's pent up tension, Harley's psychotic anger, and Croc's hunger, the soldiers were very quickly dealt with. As soon as the gunfire had started the groups had created a tight circle around Maia.

It wasn't long until they had piled into one of the choppers Joker had brought. The group stayed tense and full of adrenaline until Belle Reve was out of sight.

Chato didn't look outside like the rest of the pack's did. No, his eyes were carefully trained on Maia. She was less than thirty centimetres in front of him. Her hands were balled into fists, he was certain her nails must have been digging into her palms. There was a slight vibration going through her body as she reigned in the shakes that wished overtake her. Her head was down. Her long matted hair fell over her face, covering it from view.

As if she felt his eyes upon her, she looked up. The minute her eyes looked onto his her face seemed to crumple. She literally collapsed forward, falling into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in his shoulder, taking in the calming scent of one of her alphas.

All at once her walls fell down and she gave in to her baser instincts. The rest of the pack's heads snapped towards their omega when they scented her distress pungent in the air.

The criminals did not tend to be ones to get up close and personal with strangers, but this was their pack and that was their omega, so they bunched together, crowding around her.

At some point they sat onto the floor, all crowding around Maia, making soothing growls and grumbles. The alphas were all in defensive positions, even as they crowded her, the betas tucked in beside her so that the two of them would be easily protected too.

The pack didn't calm down from their built up tension, until Maia began to elicit warm purrs. The sound of an omega who was content and happy. It was as if the rest of the pack could finally breathe again.

It wasn't until they had almost reached Gotham, that Maia's baser instincts calmed down and she gained control of them. This calmed the pheromones within the air, allowing the rest of the pack to calm down too.

Still, they weren't to happy when Maia suddenly stood up. Harley tried to gently pull her back down to them, but instead Maia pulled her up.

"Everybody get up." Maia commanded in a no nonsense tone. Whoever said alphas were in charge of pacts was a bullshitter, for omegas could control the groups with a simple request, a pout and a batting of their eyelashes. Grumbling the group stood up. "Get in a line facing me." Maia told them.

"Why are we doing this?" Rick asked from his position next to June. Maia very politely ignored his question, instead letting her eye gaze over the line. At the far left was Croc, it went: Digger, Rick, June, Floyd, Joker, Harley and then Chato on the far right.

Maia headed over to Croc first. She reached up to cup his face in her hands, he leaned down to make it easier for her. "Mi niño bonito." She sighed as she ran her hands over his face.

"Yeah, shortie?" He granted eyes trying read her expression. Maia smiled at him softly.

She lowered her hands to his torso running them over his chest and abdomen. She then circled him slowly taking in every inch of his person. When she arrived back in front of him, she asked, "You good? You really went at it them guys out there."

Croc smiled wickedly, "It was fun. Pest control." A smile quirked on Maia's lips, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Good." She nodded, patting his chest, before she moved on to Digger.

She walked around him, drinking him in with her eyes. When she got to his front she cupped his face as she did Croc's. He didn't have to lean down as far, but his body still hunched over a fair bit. "Georgie." She greeted him happily.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "You ain't letting go of that are ye?"

Maia giggled happily, "Nope!" She sang. She studied him. "The unicorns okay?"

Digger smirked and nodded, "All good." Maia grinned at him before moving on to Rick.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest before cupping his face. "You okay?" She asked him quietly, concern burning in her eyes. He nodded tersely, still so much of a soldier. "I need you to say it." She implored.

"I'm good." He confirmed. Maia hummed and circled him. He couldn't help almost feeling like prey being measured up by a predator.

But as soon as she was there, she was gone and moving on to June. "Hey, sweetie." Maia smiled softly, her voice soft as she spoke to the beta. "We ain't officially met yet. I'm Maia."

June grinned at her, not at all shy like Maia expected her to be- not that Maia cared she was perfect either way. "I'm June." She then hugged the omega. Maia hugged back happily, nuzzling her face against June's shoulder.

"You coping okay?" Maia mumbled into June's shoulder.

"Yeah." June nodded. Maia pulled back from the hug. "This is different, but not bad." She gestured at everything. Maia smiled and cupped her face, stroking her cheeks. After a few moments she let go and walked around June, eyes mentally mapping every inch of her.

The she moved the Floyd. She circled him, eyes drawn across him searching every milometer. As she reached the front of him she cupped his face as she did the others. "I'm good." He informed her, "That what your gonna ask, right?" Maia hummed, to busy cataloging the faded bruises on his skin. She wasn't happy about them, but she moved on none the less.

"Hiya Bumblebee!" Harley chirped when Maia got in front of her.

"Hi honey." Maia returned with a smile as she began circling her.

When Maia was behind Harley the clown teased, "I know I got a great ass but you can see it any time you ask, you don't need to circle me for it."

Maia laughed softly as she continued her circle. "It is quite amazing." She hummed in agreement. Harley burst out laughing, happy with her omega's teasing.

Harley cupped Maia's face before she could cup Harley's. Maia didn't mind and her eyes wandered over Harley. The scars and bruises worried Maia, although she knew their was nothing dangerously wrong with the other woman. Didn't mean she was happy about it though.

"How you doing?" Maia asked. Harley grinned devilishly. The clown pressed her lips to Maia's drowning her in to a deep seductive kiss. Maia kissed back until the lack of air burnt in her lungs.

Harley pulled away, red lipstick a mess and a grin on her face, "I am now." She winked. Maia blushed slightly before rolling her eyes and moving on to the Joker.

"Hi." Maia mumbled to him and she cupped his face, tracing the scars and tattoos with the pads of her thumbs.

"Hello, doll." He grinned roguishly. Maia studied his face with her hands and her eyes, before letting her hands trace down his body. The corner of her lip lifted slightly as she felt his muscles.

After she had adequately explored his torso, she walked slowly around him, glaring at an scars she spotted.

Finally she reached Chato. She circled him slowly, before cupping his tattoo covered face. "I'm fine, loca." He told her. He nodded down the line, "We're all fine, stop worrying. The worst we've got is bruises and scratches." Maia's eyes flickered over them all as she worried at her lip. "You've looked us all over." Chato noted, "Are we hurt?"

"Yes." Maia bit out in anger. They had been hurt and that fact scared her. Her pack had been hurt.

"Are we hurt bad?" Chato reasoned. "Anything more than bruises and scratches?"

"Not physically." Maia grouched, her expression still showing concerned.

"We ain't broken, loca. It's just bruises. Even up here," He tapped the side of her head. "We'll be fine. We are fine."

"Promise?" Maia checked softly.

"Promise." Chato confirmed. Maia sagged slightly with relief. The chopper began to descend. "Well ere home."

"Yeah?" She asked hopefully, eyes flickering at her pack members.

Joker walked forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The pack relaxed. They were all okay. It was time to go home.


	5. 5: Burden

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but for me it's 12:09am and officially Christmas. So Merry Christmas! Your present from me is an update.**

"Well, ah, come in." Joker said with a flare as he pushed the compounds large metal doors open. The screech the hinges cringed against Maia's teeth, making her nose wrinkle adorably (in all the pack's, but not her own, opinions). The mismatched pack of criminals crowded though the entry way after a prowling Joker and a flouncing Harley. "Welcome to our humble abode." Joker cackled as he spun around, his arms gesturing everywhere and a manic, joyous grin plastered on his face.

Maia's eyes scan the entryway that her pack stood in. It was very... confusing. Yes, confusing was the best word Maia could come up with. A couch covered in knives sat against one wall,next to a rickety, metal, spiral staircase which look more like a fire escape than anything else. An umbrella stand stood on a box of gunpowder. The lights flickered, barely lighting the room with an orange tinge. Maia couldn't tell what was paint splatters on the walls and what was blood.

And when the door closed? It was stifling to say the least. Maia felt as if she could barely breathe. Her powers wrapped around her as they attempted to protect her. The air was stale due the age of the compound and her powers were panicking causing Maia to sink into her own mind in dizziness. Cloud and fog floated over her psyche and soon she was drowning. Down. Down. Down. Down. Dow-

A hand planted itself in Maia's own, tethering her to the conscious world. The anchor pulled her back quickly. She glanced up from the tattooed hand and into Chato's eyes. He gaze her a nod of understanding that Maia slowly returned.

Maia looked away. Her gaze returned to study her surroundings. It would do for now, but her pack needed a home not a criminal hang out. They needed an anchor where they could just be with a each other. Maia smiled lightly at the thought; a home with her pack. But that was a plan for another day, as a yawn wracked through her body.

Joker considered ushering everyone into separate bedrooms but with very little prompting from Harley he commanded his henchmen to fill a large empty room with pillows and blankets. And that is how, soon, the pack found themselves asleep and a large, murderous puppy pile. And they were perfectly content.

The next morning Maia was the first to awaken. The meta never slept for very long, a habit she had built in prison when other inmates, or guards would attempt to join her cot in the night or early hours of the morning. There tended to be many left over dead bodies. She smiled as her eyes ran over her pack. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep. Harley coiled around Joker as if claiming him, his own arms like steel bars keeping her close. The Clown Queen laid more on the King than next to him. Not that that was saying much as June's head lay on Harley's back, Rick wrapped around her in a protective big spoon. Pretty Boy's head was on Rick's calf, he had Georgie literally laying across his stomach. The two starfishing males made the shape of a cross. Maia quietly snorted at the thought. Chato's head rested on Joker's thigh, Georgie's head was on top of his stomach. Chato's legs were very tangled with Floyd's. Maia, herself, was tucked in between Joker and Floyd. Her head rested on Joker's shoulder, Floyd's body laid pressed against her's, their hands interlinked.

Carefully, so not to wake her sleeping pack, Maia slid out of the huddle. A grin blessed her lips as Floyd automatically rolled to be closer to Joker.

Maia crept over to where Digger had left the sacks holding their belongings. She grinned as she found one of her cigarette packets. She slipped it out before heading over to the window. She opened the dirty window, the bitter morning air but her as she leant her head out and leaned on the windowsill. Soon, a cigarette was in Maia's mouth and she was breathing burning poison.

"You're up early." The sun had just risen as June came to stand by Maia.

"So are you." Maia replied as June opened the adjoining window, leaning next to her, looking out at the horizon. Maia studied June from the corner of her eye. The beta looked far to stressed. "Cigarette?" Maia offered. June was quick to take one.

The two girls smoked in silence for a while. Maia studied June from the corner of her eye. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked her beta.

June sighed. "Ever since she was in my head the dreams won't stop." Maia watched June, allowing her to speak, "It's like she's still in there." June frowned deeply, her voice a vulnerable whisper, "I feel like I'm going crazy."

Maia took a toke of her cigarette as she thought of what to say. She exhaled slowly. "Enchantress is gone, Junie. It's just you in there. But when she was in you, she did bad shit. It's okay to be scared. If you have a dream, wake one of us up. It's never fun to go through shit on your own."

"I don't wanna be a burden." June mumbled as she took another toke.

"I'm an omega who enjoys fighting and kills. Harley and Joker have gods know how many mental illnesses. Floyd enjoys killing people for money. Pretty Boy was abandoned. Chato killed his first family. George used to have to steal so he could eat now he does it out of habit. Rick almost lost you." Maia shifted to look straight at June. "We've all got our shit, Junie. But we're pack now, we gotta look out for each other." Maia took June's hand in her own. The beta looked at her omega. "You wake someone up."

Arms snaked around June's waist. "She's right." Rick said ad he leant his chin in on June's shoulder.

Maia smiled a but at the sight. "It won't be easy." Maia shrugged with a wry grin. "But pack never is." The trio quietly chatted until the rest of the pack arose. They would be okay.


End file.
